Don't Speak
"Please God don't let it hear me! I don't want it to hear me breathe! I don't want to hear it move! I don't--I don't---oh God, it's by the closet! It's opening the door--oh--no! God no! NO!" Farah couldn't close her eyes that night. The thought of being alone in the wretched home haunted her mind and her memories. It seemed almost cliche at the sound of the rain and thunder that something horrific would happen. It seemed almost cliche that the doors in her home were being knocked on and shut on their own. It seemed almost cliche that she was being stalked; and she knew it too. She liked to call it 'The Doctor', though it had no name at her current recognition. It was in her home, though, watching her while she slept. Farah suffered extreme paranoia and hysteria from the day's events. Though, she couldn't help but wonder what had exactly happened within a time span of two hours. She only knew one thing that could have summoned the demon into her life. She went to the hospital to visit one of her friends who had recently been through a car accident. After recovering, Farah congratulated her friend on her success and ability to walk again. She had left the hospital room when the fire began. Flames had burst out everywhere from a gas leak in the floor below. The first floor of the hospital was where her dearest friend was located; the emergency ward. The fire spread to a conflagration on the upper floors. Farah managed to escape with her friend, though she had experienced a problem. She had ran straight into one of the nurses and knocked her back into the flame. She found out that she herself had survived and was transported to another hospital around the block, and was in turn treated for severe burns. The treatment couldn't heal a scorched heart, however, and the nurse died an awful death. It was the next day that she noticed something was wrong in her home. Doors would open and shut, her radio would turn on and off, and she would see hideous reflections in her mirror. She had heard of a trick known as Mirror Gazing to contact the dead in a haunting. She had lit several candles and gathered around a mirror, and began her experiment. "If the dead wish for contact, send them through now!" she chanted to the mirror. Within moments, she was granted her wish. A being of a bandaged up face emerged from the mirror. She saw it inside, staring back and copying her movements. It had bloodied bandages covering its face, and bandaged hands and feet. In the right hand it carried a small lighter. The chest of the creature was covered up by a green and burned hospital gown. She could tell it was female by the random strands of blonde and curly hairs spurting from her head bandages, and remembered the nurse having the same type of follicles. The candles burned out in seconds as the creature stuck its hand through the window and grabbed the side of the wall. Farah jumped back, wincing. It crawled from the mirror one limb at a time, staring at Farah while still menacingly exiting the mirror. Farah screamed and ran for her front door, but no matter how hard she tried it would not open. "The Window!" The window would not break. She couldn't escape her home no matter how hard she tried. She turned from trying to bash in the window, and saw it sneaking towards her. She heard grunting and giggling coming from its direction, and ran off to a staircase near her foyer. She dashed upstairs and raced into her room, where she shut and locked her door and hid away in the closet. She looked through the slits in the door and saw and heard nothing. Silence filled the room as she stepped out of the closet cell. She saw nothing and heard nothing until she opened the door. Expecting something to be waiting for her, nothing was there but an empty hallway. It was gone. She backed into the room and looked over to the closet. The door was shut. She went into the bathroom and shut the door behind her. She splashed her face in the sink beneath her and lifted her head up to the bathroom mirror. Her reflection slowly shifted into something else; the being. It shifted completely until eventually revealing the arm as it climbed out from the container again. Farah dived out of the room and hid back in her bedroom closet. The lights in her home went out, and the entire room was black. The door of the bedroom slowly shifted open, and the creature (again, known as the doctor) sneaks into the room. It flicks the lighter open and looks around, aiming at the closet. "Please God don't let it hear me! I don't want it to hear me breathe! I don't want to hear it move! I don't--I don't---oh God, it's by the closet! It's opening the door--oh--no! God no! NO!" Farah panicked as the cretin maneuvered to the door and lifted the knob. It shifted open, and Farah screamed in horror. It seemed to smile as it tilted its head to the side, and proceeded to grab her neck and lift it into the air. It shoves its hand into her stomach and continues pressing until eventually penetrating her naval area. She is slammed down to the ground, gasping for breath as she slides across the floor to the front door. The Doctor looks down and smirks as it shifts its body weight toward her, reaching down to grab her leg as she scoots off. Holding her stomach, Farah is forced to drag her weight with only one hand. Her leg is grabbed, and the doctor drags her to the back wall and slams her up against it. The Doctor slides away from her, looking for something to light on fire. Farah slides downward to her bed and reaches for a weapon. A pistol has been hidden under her bed for such an occasion for a robber or murderer--but not a demon. She lifts the pistol from the bed and aims at the doctor's head and fires. It turns around and tilts its head left. It collapses onto her bed, and Farah, still gripping her intestines to hold them inside, manages to scoot her way to the staircase. She fumbles down the stairs until meeting up with a desk and a telephone. She lifts it up to call 911, and turns to the mirror she began the session of horror with. She saw her reflection again, and as the officer picked up, she saw it twist. "911, what is your emergency?" And that's all the officer could achieve in spitting out until Farah was grabbed by the neck and drug to the mirror, where her neck was snapped and the mirror broken. The Doctor stared at her for a moment, and proceeded to drop the lighter to the floor. The cops say the house fire went on for hours before dying out. The poor thing's house burned down when she fell on them. Category:Disappearances